Just For Tonight
by SadieIRL
Summary: After her boyfriend breaks it off with her, lonely soldier, Jasper, finds comfort and solace in the arms of General Yellow Diamond...even if it's just for tonight. Human A/U.


First of all - I've changed my moniker from ReiNakamura94 to SadieIRL - the first one was just a placeholder until I found the perfect name, but it's still me.

Written based on a request from a user on AO3 - thank you! :) I enjoyed writing this for you! (And anyone else who enjoys it.) I have done many a M/F fic and plenty of yaoi back in the day, but this is only my second F/F fic, so I hope people like it! Comments always welcome.

I do consider requests and if it's something I can weave into a story I'll generally do it - the only things I will not write about are sexual situations involving underage characters (in my mind this includes Stevonnie) and bestiality.

Human A/U (as requested). One shot smut story with no plot.

* * *

 **Just For Tonight**

If she closed her eyes and really concentrated, Jasper could believe the heat surrounding her was from a warm summer night at home. If she really dug deep into her imagination, she could hear cicadas and the song of birds and feel a gentle wind blowing through the trees. However, when she opened her eyes, the reality was the same. She was in the middle of a desert with sand everywhere and six more months before she'd set foot on American soil again. Did she regret joining the army? No – she loved the life she chose, but it definitely got lonely at times.

Especially when she'd received an e-mail earlier that day from her now ex-boyfriend breaking it off with her. Half of her couldn't blame him – eighteen months was a long time to wait for someone to return and it wasn't as if they were married. Another half of her wondered why she wasn't worth waiting for. He was probably screwing someone else anyway…fuck him.

So, currently, she was sitting outside in a common area, staring up at the stars and wishing like crazy she was back home so she could drown her sorrows in either a pint of beer or ice cream – either one would do and neither was available here. _Woman up_ , she told herself. There was no point in feeling sorrow or longing. Jasper was here for a purpose bigger than herself.

But then…she remembered long nights with her ex, kissing, cuddling, making love…and she realized it had been a year since anyone had touched her…held her…like that. Sure, she might give off that 'I'll kick your ass' vibe, but damn it, she was still a woman and missed those nights…missed human connection at its finest.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," a cool voice said.

Jasper looked over to see General Yellow Diamond standing there and made a move to get to her feet and salute.

Yellow Diamond waved her hand in a gesture that it was not necessary. "It's fine; stay seated." She settled in the chair next to Jasper. "So, want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

Truthfully, at the moment, she was wondering why on Earth the general was even talking to her. She was still just a private and General Diamond had to be at least twenty years older than Jasper's twenty-two years. That being true, she definitely didn't look it. While she had an air of authority and confidence, Yellow Diamond was decidedly beautiful with long eyelashes that framed her hazel eyes perfectly. Her sun-kissed skin went perfectly with her short blonde hair. Oh no, she was staring and taking too long to answer. She tried to think of something else, but just ended up blurting out the truth. "My boyfriend broke up with me." There, now the general could know how weak she was to let something like this get to her.

Yellow Diamond gave an amused chuckle. "You're not the first person to tell me that. It's not easy on the people we leave behind."

"It's not easy on us either." Great, now she was really going to think Jasper was a whiner.

"No, it's not," the general agreed. "But, we're here because we're strong. Though, I get it – we're human, too and it can get rather lonely."

Jasper shrugged. "Like you said, we're strong. I'll get over it."

Yellow Diamond leaned in and dropped her voice. "Do you feel you could use some company tonight?"

"What?"

She gave a knowing smile as desire burned in her eyes. "You're not the only one who gets lonely around here. Tell you what, I have a private room in the barracks. If you wanted to show up in ten minutes, I can help you feel not so alone."

"I'm not sure that's entirely appropriate, ma'am."

"You know we turn a blind eye to that sort of thing."

It was true – hookups happened all the time and as long as you weren't caught while on duty, they really didn't care. However, Jasper was straight and the idea of being with a woman was…actually…at this point she'd take it. If nothing else, she'd get the physical attention she was craving…even if it ended up being just sex with no emotion attached to it…even if it was just for tonight. She nodded and tried to sound confident even though her insides were trembling. "Okay."

Yellow Diamond smiled again and wordlessly left. Truthfully, she'd noticed the young soldier for the past year and appreciated her skill and strength, but also saw that beyond these qualities, she was beautiful. Over her long military career, she'd become very skilled at discreetly checking out the other women in the showers, so she knew under that standard uniform, Jasper had an amazing body she'd been wanting for quite a while. Just the thought of seeing this young woman in the showers, her long hair down, her body dripping wet…it was more than enough to get Yellow Diamond riled up.

As for Jasper, she took some of those ten minutes to quickly brush her teeth and splash cold water on her face. Her heart pounded nervously as she made her way to Yellow Diamond's room. God…was she really going to do this? Yes, she was; she was hurting and need companionship. It mattered little who it came from and if she experienced physical pleasure as well, then all the better. She knocked on the door with a trembling hand and entered the room when told. It wasn't much different than her own room in the barracks, though Yellow Diamond didn't have to share with anyone.

Yellow Diamond was wearing the standard tan t-shirt issued with their uniforms and a pair of rather plain underwear. Her legs were toned and matched the rest of her lithe frame. It was odd for Jasper to see her general wearing next to nothing, but then, tonight they'd both be seeing more of each other than they ever had. Jasper's fingers shook as she removed her uniform jacket. Her general crossed the room and before she knew it, she was enveloped in a gentle hug. They were the same height and as she felt Yellow Diamond's hands stroking her back and her hair, Jasper caught the clean scent of whatever soap the other woman used. She felt fingers in her hair, removing pins and the elastic band holding it in a bun, letting it cascade in dark brown locks down her back, past her waist.

Yellow Diamond ran her fingers through Jasper's silky hair, wondering how she kept it in such a pristine state out in the middle of nowhere, but it mattered little. With her hair down, framing her face, the young soldier looked much more feminine. It was hard to pinpoint her race, but looking at her tan skin darkened by the sun except for stretches of white patches across her eyes and on her cheek, the word 'exotic' definitely came to mind. She allowed her fingers to trace the features of Jasper's face, wandering along her cheek, pausing near her incredible eyes, which were a perfect shape with eyelashes that were thick and full. It was hard to determine if they were more brown or gold, but it was more the mesmerizing way they held both admiration and longing…and maybe a touch of fear. "You've never been with a woman, have you?"

"No, ma'am."

The general traced Jasper's full lips with her finger. "You can call me 'Yellow' tonight."

Jasper knew that wasn't appropriate, but neither was anything they were about to do she realized as Yellow Diamond's lips pressed softly against her own. This couldn't be that different from kissing a guy…except it was. She'd found with most men their objective was to get their tongue as far into her mouth as they could in two seconds or less. Her general tilted her head, gradually making the kiss slightly more aggressive, nibbling at her lower lip, then as if asking permission, grazed Jasper's upper lip with her tongue. As she opened her mouth, allowing Yellow Diamond's tongue to play with hers, she realized this was the most sensual kiss she'd ever experienced.

Yellow Diamond slid her hands into the young soldier's shirt, her hands exploring the rigid muscles of her back before expertly unhooking her bra. She broke the kiss to slide Jasper's shirt and bra off over her head and dropping them to the floor with a soft plop. She ran her fingers along the other woman's perfect muscles, tracing the white patches and stripes that looked like war paint. Somehow, it only added character to Jasper's skin and Yellow Diamond found her hands sliding up her soldier's sides and along her six pack. She restrained herself, stopping just before she would have touched those large breasts still untouched by the ravages of age and gravity. She'd noticed Jasper's body trembling under her touch and her eyes were avoiding contact. Yellow Diamond placed a gentle hand to Jasper's cheek and turned her head so their eyes locked. She smiled. "Jasper, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want. If you don't want to do this, you're free to leave." She took hold of Jasper's hands and placed them on her hips. "I'd really like it if you'd stay, though."

Yellow Diamond leaned in, pressing her lips to the sensitive flesh of the young woman's neck; she nibbled at it with her teeth and felt Jasper's arms slide around her pulling her closer.

"I'd like that too…" Jasper breathed. At least, what she wanted was to _feel_ wanted…needed…not to go to her own lonely bed with a nagging ache of longing in her soul. The general's mouth claimed hers again, this kiss more aggressive, but this time, she abandoned any apprehension and found herself responding fully to it. Her general was unbuckling her belt and undoing her pants now and her lower region tingled for touch as she anticipating what was about to happen.

Yellow Diamond, however, was a master at the art of teasing. She moved her mouth once again to Jasper's neck, choosing a spot she knew would be covered by her uniform and gave a gentle bite before sucking on the skin. Jasper's breathing quickened and her nails slid across Yellow Diamond's back making her shiver with delight. The general slid the other woman's pants down, allowing her fingers to trail up her thighs, stopping at the waistband of her panties as though she were going to take them off…but not yet. She caressed Jasper's sides, letting her hands stop just below her breasts. Yellow Diamond pressed kisses down her chest and knew she was in complete control when she teasingly gave a slow lick the length of Jasper's breastbone and her subordinate trembled with pleasure. She kissed the sensitive spot just under her jaw, gave her earlobe a quick nibble and, upon hearing her softly moan, stopped and whispered: "Your turn."

Jasper hoped disappointment wasn't written all over her face. Just as she'd accepted what was about to happen, she was expected to return the favor. Wait…return what? Yellow Diamond hadn't done anything except caused her to have a wet spot on her panties…and gotten her more riled up than she could ever remember being with any guy. This couldn't be that different; she liked being the aggressive one with them – being on top. She'd probably be pretty good with a woman too. Jasper hooked her fingers onto Yellow Diamond's underwear and pulled them down in one smooth motion. She wiggled out of her boots and pants, then took her hand, leading her to the bed. Jasper smiled as she placed her hands on Yellow Diamond's shoulder and pushed her into a sitting position.

She knew after spending a year working around her, Yellow Diamond was the type who liked to get down to business and she figured this applied both to her job and her sex life. Jasper knelt down and ran her hands over her general's thighs, which were paler than her face and arms that got exposed to sunlight. She looked up and saw Yellow Diamond had a smirk on her face as if daring her…testing her…seeing if she would actually do this or chicken out. Jasper wasn't a coward and if she could do this half as good as she gave a blow job, then Yellow Diamond was going to be pleased beyond measure. She spread her general's legs and gave a few kisses on her inner thighs before kissing the blonde patch of hair above her sex.

Jasper loved the feeling of power this gave her over her superior as she gave a teasing lick along Yellow Diamond's pussy. She heard a soft sigh escape the older woman's throat as she allowed her tongue to slide between her lips, finding she was already slick with anticipation. She tasted of something savory like steak or red wine – or both combined. Jasper allowed the tip of her tongue to swirl around Yellow Diamond's clit, but resisted touching it directly. The general gasped and let out a deep moan. Gathering more confidence, Jasper sucked on the sensitive nub of flesh. She felt an authoritative hand grasp her head, nails scratching her scalp, fingers pulling at her hair as Yellow Diamond moaned louder. "Fuuuuuuck!"

As if possessed by some force that knew exactly what she needed to do, Jasper kept her lips around the other woman's clit letting her tongue flick against it, swirl around it, breaking this only to attempt to slide it inside of Yellow Diamond. However, the moment she tried, those fingers tugged on her hair, bringing her back up to where she'd been. Yellow Diamond was breathing heavily and rocking her hips trying to match the rhythm of Jasper's tongue, but the younger woman kept switching up what her amazing mouth was doing so the general couldn't predict what she'd feel next. As Yellow Diamond felt wave after wave of pleasure rolling through her and increasing it was hard to believe Jasper had never been with a woman. She lifted her leg, draping it over Jasper's shoulder and felt the young soldier's hand stroking the back of her thigh. She leaned back on her elbows feeling the climax building inside her. It had been a while since she'd had sex – much less great sex. Yellow Diamond allowed her fingers to grasp Jasper's hair perhaps a little too hard as the thrill washed through her like a wave breaking and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. She let her head roll back as she felt that tongue give a few final licks bringing her satisfaction to completion and she released a contented sigh. She relaxed her fingers, releasing the soldier's hair. She hadn't expected this experience to be so satisfying and realized she needed to return the favor.

Jasper wiped her mouth and sat back, exhaling. When Yellow Diamond finally regained her composure and looked at her, she raised an eyebrow as if asking what was next.

"Get your ass up here," Yellow Diamond commanded. She didn't wait for a response, but grabbed Jasper by the arms and practically threw her on the bed. Smiling at the wetness that had soaked through the young woman's panties, she removed them and tossed them away. Damn, she was beautiful – that silky tan skin, her perfect dark hair still messed from Yellow Diamond grabbing it, a sly smile on her full lips and her eyes slightly closed, her gaze intense as if she were asking – no, begging – for something. She ran her hands up Jasper's thick, muscular thighs, her thumbs pressing on the insides. Yellow Diamond gave her an aggressive kiss as she allowed her fingers to explore Jasper's nether regions.

Yes…this was exactly what she wanted, Jasper realized as she felt ripples of bliss running through her when Yellow Diamond's slender fingers gently slid between the folds of her pussy. She broke the kiss, gasping as her clit was played with and the tingling sensation returned. Yellow Diamond moved her mouth and before Jasper knew it, one of her nipples was caught between the general's teeth being simultaneously nibbled at while a warm tongue flicked against it. "Uhhhnn…" Her breath came out in gasps as she felt two slim fingers enter her, curling in just the right way to slide against the spot no man could ever seem to find. Jasper's back arched as she cried out in approval at this deep pleasure she'd rarely felt; the general's thumb found her clit, softly rubbing it and her fingers clenched the sheets hard. "Oh my God…holy ffff…hnnn."

"Do you like that?"

"Uh-huh…"

"You like having something inside you?"

Jasper's inner walls were contracting eagerly around Yellow Diamond's fingers. "Uh-huh…oh, God…" Then, the hand was removed and Jasper's bliss turned to disappointment. Was the general ever going to let her finish? She briefly thought about just doing it herself, but then realized Yellow Diamond was reaching under the pillow for something. Then she caught sight of it – something long, hard and plastic, tapered at the end. Jasper raised an eyebrow. This was an interesting development…and something they weren't really supposed to have. "How…?"

"They market it as a 'personal massager'."

That was a good loophole, though anyone looking at it would know that no woman was using it to soothe a sore shoulder muscle.

"Have you ever used one?" Her general asked.

Jasper shook her head. A low hum found her ears and she gasped as a literal tingling sensation spread through her lower lips. One of Yellow Diamond's hands stroked her inner thigh as the other one brought the vibrator down and slid it inside Jasper's most private area. Yellow Diamond dipped her head between the young soldier's legs and flicked her tongue against her clit as she moved the vibrator in and out slowly. She tasted sweet, reminding Yellow Diamond of vanilla or honey. The general turned the dial on the vibrator turning it up as Jasper let out a deep moan.

Jasper could hear the clear buzzing in her ears as her insides tickled and she felt her senses might be overloaded as that wet, warm tongue swirled around her clit. Her slick walls clenched around the hard plastic; it might not have been exactly like a man's member, but it fulfilled her need to have something inside her. Powerful pulsations made her feel like she would go crazy; she wasn't sure if she wanted to shout out or cry or move away from this mix of sensations that she'd never felt before and she wasn't sure how to handle.

"Too much?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"N-no…keep going…please…I need…" She moaned loudly as she felt soft lips sucking the nub of flesh hidden inside her womanhood. She needed to soothe this scorching heat in her, like a fire out of control, raging strong. The burning continued, consuming her body and mind. She whimpered; she reached up and grabbed the pillow. With one hand, she grabbed her hair. It was almost overpowering as the raging inferno within engulfed her and she covered her mouth to muffle the sound as she screamed out her climax.

The buzzing stopped as she caught her breath and felt a cool sweat break out on her forehead. Yellow Diamond lay down beside her, tracing her fingers along Jasper's breastbone and stomach. "Did that help you feel less lonely?"

Jasper nodded with the full realization that in a short time, she'd have to get up, put her uniform back on and return to her own room. However, for now she could pretend she didn't have to; she could fool her mind into thinking Yellow Diamond had some kind of feelings for her deeper than basic lust. Especially now, as her general took her in her arms and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. In this moment, she no longer felt lonely; rather she felt a connection to her superior. That was enough to fool her mind and give her peace of mind.

Even if it was just for a moment.

Even if it had been just sex.

Even if it had been devoid of love.

Even if it had been just for tonight.


End file.
